


The scars she left

by 9Seal_Indeed9 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I wrote this when I was feeling some painful Tavros feels, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Tavros remembers the time he spent with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my feelings sometimes.  
> check out my kin blog http://adora-bull.tumblr.com

Tavros sat curled up in his bed, his head resting on his matesprits rising and falling chest. He felt warm and safe in Equius's strong arms, but despite this, he still felt slightly panicky.

Moments earlier, he had been scouring the internet for crochet patterns (It was a new hobby) when he ran across something unexpected. A troll was showing how to make a Scorpio symbol out of yarn. Tavros paused and took a deep breath. He stared at the trolls hands as she moved the needle back and forth, working to create that symbol that meant so many things. It was her symbol. Vriska, who had made his life so horrible.He choked back a sob as his heartbeat raced and he remembered all the things he endured. All the things she did to him. He revisited the day she took the use of his legs. It was because of her that he died. He buried his face in Equius's side and fought to control his shaky breaths. Equius gently ran his fingers through Tavros's hair and made a deep, reassuring sound in his chest. Tavros sighed with a shudder and closed his eyes, the feel and smell of Equius helping to pull him to the ground. He shut his husktop and pushed it away as he wrapped his arms around his matesprit. That was enough crochet for the day.


End file.
